


Fallin' For You

by projectibris



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectibris/pseuds/projectibris
Summary: When Scootaloo questions her true feelings for Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash has a little advice.





	Fallin' For You

"Ohh, Rainbow...I have to ditch town." She groaned, her hooves pressed to her eyes as she sat against the wall.    
  
"Why?" Rainbow Dash retorted. The mare's tone was laced with confusion, though it wasn't for a lack of trying to understand. Swiftly, she followed that question up with a quiet, scratchy chuckle. "I mean, you only complimented her."   
  
"I called her  _ pretty _ ," Scootaloo only curled up more, her heart pounding in her ears, which were pressed against the back of her head. This would certainly ruin everything, and there was no going back. Or maybe, if things were perfect, Sweetie Belle would think it was only a simple comment. After all, it wasn't anything special; Sweetie Belle looked pretty all the time! Scootaloo stopped herself there, pulling her head away from the home it had made in her elbows. Across the room, Rainbow was tapping her hoof in thought, looking around as if she was trying to come up with something to say. "Ugh, I dunno. It doesn't make sense anyway... Nevermin-"   
  
Rainbow Dash craned her head, a concerned look on her face as she spoke up. "No!" Her voice cracked, "I mean, it makes total sense to me!" She stepped closer, tucking her wings neatly against her side as she walked. “You… Really like her, right?”

 

“I don't know… I only started thinking about it a few days ago, but… Now I can't think about anything else, and it's  _ stupid.”  _

 

“Wait, really?” Rainbow asked. “‘Cause you talk about her, like,  _ all the time.  _ I thought this was something you had already established.” 

 

Scootaloo just paused, apprehensively letting her brain approach the memories of the time spent with her friend. She had always admired Sweetie Belle and her wide array of talents, and there was always something pulling against her whenever Sweetie Belle was around. It was something that pulled her closer to the curly-maned filly, and something that put a stupid smile on Scootaloo's face whenever they'd hang out. She remembered all the times her chest screamed for air, as Sweetie wrapped her hoof around Scoot's arm and let out that trademark giggle. 

 

The orange pegasus, realizing her expression had melted into one with a subtle smile, stood up and shook out her feathers. “Maybe…” was all she said, because  _ maybe  _ was all she could be sure of.  _ Maybe  _ she had a crush on one of her best friends in the whole world.  _ Maybe  _ Sweetie Belle was her favorite pony to daydream about impressing with her acrobatics on the scooter. “Ugh, it's just a lot to figure out at once.” 

 

“Yeah, and maybe I'm not the best pony to ask,” Rainbow laughed. “But I'm always gonna be around to listen, kid.” The colorful mare lifted off the ground, flying closer to ruffle Scootaloo's mane. 

 

Scootaloo giggled, weakly fighting against the gesture with a smile on her face. Talking to Rainbow Dash about her problems made things easier most of the time, and there was a flicker of happy feelings in her chest, telling her how grateful she was to have a big sister like her. 

 

Rainbow Dash flipped around the room of her cloudhouse, “Now, let's get you ready for your sleepover!” With a flash, Rainbow grabbed all of Scootaloo's things that had been scattered across her house. Scoot, of course, had a home of her own, living with her Aunts across town, but it wasn't rare for the young pegasus to stay over at Rainbow's place. 

 

Scootaloo packed her backpack with the essentials; her toothbrush, which Rainbow had found in the bathroom, a change of clothes, and snacks, which Rainbow loved to overpack. “I don't want you to get hungry!” She said plainly, “There’s never a situation where  _ more food than you need  _ is a bad thing.” 

 

With everything she'd need stuffed tightly into her small bag, Scootaloo grasped it with her teeth and stood by the door. It was in this moment that  _ who's house she was sleeping-over at _ actually hit her. Her stomach turned, and for a second, she considered calling it off. But quickly, the thought of having fun and spending time with the filly took over all the nervousness. There was  _ no way  _ she could make this weird tonight, and if she did… that would be  _ bad, obviously. _ At least there were plenty of places at Sweetie Belle's house to hide if Scootaloo got too overwhelmed, or started acting like a weirdo. However, above all else, Scootaloo was very, very excited to see Sweetie Belle.

 

“Ready, squirt?” Rainbow said, landing next to the front door and opening it for the filly. 

 

“I think so,” she muttered around the grip of her backpack. 

 

\--

 

The flight over was short, and, as usual, Scootaloo was sitting on Dash's back as she flew. Sometimes, needing Rainbow to fly her places was embarrassing, especially considering most pegusi her age could fly wherever they wanted, but the mare always just joked that “Dash-back riding is arguably the best form of transportation,” and that Scootaloo “Had the only ticket in town.” This made Scootaloo feel a little better. 

 

Rarity's Boutique came into view as Rainbow dipped through the thin clouds covering the dim-lit sky. She came in for a gentle landing, imitating the voice of a hot air balloon flyer as she slowed to a stop. “Last stop, Rarity’s Boutique! Thank you for riding Dash Airlines,” her voice hushed as she let Scootaloo down to the ground, her bag in hoof, “And have a great sleepover.” Once she had looked around to be sure no one was looking, Rainbow Dash hugged Scootaloo. “You remember all the phone numbers right? Just in case there's a zombie outbreak, or you need anything?”

 

“Of course, I do!” She laughed as Dash pulled away from their hug, and took a step back. She was very obviously waiting for Scootaloo to go inside before she took off, but the young pony’s eyes had distractedly trailed to the ground. 

 

After a moment, Rainbow Dash spoke up. “Hey, Scoots, I got something for you - to help you figure it out, y'know?” 

 

Scootaloo raised her head, looking at the mare with wide eyes. “Yeah?”

 

“Do you think you'd be happy if  _ she _ liked  _ you?”  _

 

Scootaloo's ears flushed a deep red as she considered such a possibility, and in that moment, Rarity and Sweetie Belle exited the boutique. The green eyed filly ran down the steps to greet Scootaloo with a hug, and Scootaloo was already blushing pretty apparently. “Hi, Scootaloo!” 

 

The pegasus hoped nobody noticed as she quickly embraced Sweetie, and turned back to Rainbow. “Alright, looks like I'm all set!” She grimaced. 

 

“Sure does,” Rainbow giggled. She and Rarity exchanged a couple words, which Scootaloo could barely hear over her beating heart. 

 

As everyone prepared to part ways, Scootaloo made brief eye contact with Sweetie Belle before looking at Rainbow again. “Hey, to answer your question…”

 

Rainbow kept her face relaxed, and was certain to not reveal anything about their discussion to the ears of anypony. 

 

“Yeah, I would.” 


End file.
